parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style) - (Lightsabers) - Rayman Pan vs Admiral Razorbeard at Skull Rock.
Here in the Skull Rock Duel in Rayman Pan by James Graham. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 4.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav Transcript *Rayman: (holding Razorbeard's gloves toward his chest) What a pity, Lackey. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (Razorbeard, having survived the fall, grabbed and ignited his red lightsaber, reappears and is about to kill Rayman in the back) *Lackey: Captain! (Razorbeard stops) *Rayman: In the back, Razorbeard? *Razorbeard: I don't know if I would go that far. (Rayman tosses Razor his hat back until Razor puts his hat back on) *Rayman: Time for a sword fight? (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Razorbeard: How acceptable. (A furious battle begins. When the air hums, the sparks fly, while Rayman and Razor's lightsabers swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Rayman. (Coco runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with her teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Lackey: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *Razorbeard: Your skills are no match for me. (he and Rayman use the force and force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Rayman controls his anger against Razor, the two walk off a cliff, only with Rayman flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that he's standing in the air, drops his lightsaber, screams, and uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Rayman: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *Admiral Razorbead: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Rayman, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Rayman hears some tick-tock noises) Category:James Graham